No soy una chica cualquiera
by The Chronicles of Cissy Black
Summary: Una nueva chica llega a Forks,en un viejo autobús, esperando que este sea el comienzo de una nueva vida, después de todo su pasado es demasiado inverosímil como partir de él. Pero... ¿qué pasará cuando se encuentre a nuestros lobos y vampiros de esto?


**No soy una chica cualquiera**

**Danielle es la multifacética hija de un afamado asesino que se enfrenta diariamente a criaturas míticas y a hechos sobrenaturales. Su madre fue convertida en vampira estando embarazada de ella, por lo que Danielle no es una chica… completamente normal.**

**¿Qué pasará cuando, huyendo de su destino, llegue a la Push?**

Bueno, está es una pequeña presentación de mi historia, y ahora os voy a dejar con el primer capítulo. Espero que os guste. Las parejas no las tengo muy claras, pero de momento es un Danielle xJacob, también algo de Emmettx Danielle, otros personajes, AlicexJasper, CarlislexEsme y EdwardxBella.

Dejadme reviews, no se tarda mucho, y a mi me hacéis muy feliz y me dais ánimos para continuar.

¡Un beso y os dejo con el primer capítulo!

**Empezando una nueva vida.**

Por fin paraba el maldito autobús. Llevaba cinco horas ya metida en él, viajando apretada entre una vieja gruñona que me miraba reprobadoramente y un atractivo chico de 18 años, de ojos verdes y pelo como el carbón que aprovechaba para meterme mano cada vez que se le presentaba la ocasión.

Cuando al fin puse mis pies sobre la tierra solté un bufido y me llevé las manos a la cabeza como signo de frustración.

Instinto. Menuda tontería. Lo último que me dijo mi padre antes de desaparecer fue "sigue siempre tu instinto, pase lo que pase, ¿me oyes?", y mira dónde me ha traído. Estoy en una vieja gasolinera en medio de la nada y con apenas 500 dólares para apañarme la vida.

Entro en los servicios, que al contrario que la gasolinera están limpios y parecen recién restaurados. Me apoyo en el lavamanos mirando mi reflejo en el espejo, y lo que veo me gusta.

Mi nombre es Danielle Van Helsing, aunque ahora estoy usando un apellido falso, Danielle Valerius. Soy bajita, mido 1,65m, y tengo el típico cuerpo de una top-model. Soy delgada pero muy voluptuosa. Mis ojos almendrados están rodeados por un sinfín de pestañas largas y tupidas, y son de un color… peculiar. Son de un dorado verdoso, expresivos y seductores, que me gusta potenciar con rímel y a veces raya, negros. El pelo lo tengo de un rubio dorado, largo (a mitad del brazo) y muy brillante. Hoy lo llevo completamente liso, con un degrafilado hasta las puntas combinado con un ligero y largo flequillo recto. Mi cara es de rasgos finos y sensuales: frente amplia; pómulos suaves; nariz recta, fina y definida; barbilla puntiaguda; cejas levemente arqueadas y labios carnosos con una ligera elevación de las comisuras superiores.

Estaba vestida con una camiseta de tirantes a rayas, unos mini shorts vaqueros, unas sandalias romanas y unas gafas de sol grandes negras. Mi único equipaje era una bolsa de viaje y un bolso hippie.

Mi padre es Gabriel Van Helsing, procedente de un pequeño pueblo neerlandés, que ha sido transformado por Drácula en un licántropo. Pero no uno cualquiera, mi padre es una auténtica bestia cruel y despiadada, que sólo hace caso a su amo.

Mi madre es la bellísima Anna Valerius, una princesa transilvana a la que Drácula convirtió en vampira e hizo su concubina mientras estaba embarazada de mí.

Al morder Drácula a mi madre, parte de los poderes pasaron a mí, sin llegar a convertirme en una medio-vampiro. Poseo la belleza sublime de los de su tipo, pero mi piel no es pálida ni fría. Soy más rápida que un humano normal y aunque necesito dormir, con 4 horas de sueño es como si hubiera dormido las 8 necesarias. También soy más fuerte, aunque hay humanos que me superan.

Ahora bien. ¿Cómo he acabado aquí, en una gasolinera en medio de la nada ¿Pues aquí va mi historia.

Cuando Drácula se llevó a mi madre, mi padre todavía era normal. Bueno, lo más normal que puede ser un asesino al servicio del Vaticano. Estuvimos viajando por el mundo, enfrentándonos a toda clase de demonios, monstruos… Me enseñó todo sobre cómo ser una asesina. "Te convertiré en la mejor", me decía. Aunque yo todavía no sabía el por qué de su preocupación en este punto.

Al cumplir yo los dieciséis, nos mandaron a acabar con el mismísimo Drácula. Mi padre ya sabía que era ir a una muerte segura, pero guardaba tanta ira en su interior por lo que le hizo a madre que no dudó en aceptar. Fue entonces cuando mi padre me desveló la verdad.

Drácula mordió a mi madre para hacer de mí su auténtica esposa, con la que tendría hijos sin ningún problema gracias a mi extraña naturaleza. Quería hacer de mí su segunda de al mando en el ejército que pretendía crear. La sola idea me repugno, pero aún así quise acompañar a padre. Pero este me drogó y me escondió en una de las casas de la aldea cercanas al castillo del malvado vampiro.

Le esperé durante días, semanas, meses… pero no apareció. Un día, cuando paseaba yo por el bosque, lo vi y me contó lo que le había pasado. Me contó que le había mordido el hermano desaparecido de mamá, que había sido una creación de Drácula, y que sólo se transformaba por las noches, pero que en esos momentos, él no controlaba su cuerpo.

Fue entonces cuando me dijo que me fuera lejos, que siguiera mi instinto, y yo le prometí que encontraría ayuda para acabar con Drácula.

Y aquí estoy.

Salí de la gasolinera, y me fijé en uno de los carteles de la autopista. Ummm… había una pequeña ciudad a apenas 3 Km de aquí. El clima por esta zona era bastante desolador, por lo que veía y por lo que les había oído comentar al resto de los viajeros. Siempre nublado, con apenas unos pocos días de sol al año. Bueno, habría que resignarse.

La caminata se me hizo eterna. Tenía la esperanza de que pasara algún coche para poder pararlo y pedirle por favor que me acercara, pero no había demasiada actividad por aquí.

Siguiendo mi instinto, me separé de la carretera y me adentré en un bosque de altos árboles y curiosas fragancias. No llevaba ni media hora caminando cuando oí unos gritos y corrí en su dirección. Apenas podía creer lo que veían mis ojos. Tres chicos, uno de ellos aparentaba mi edad y los otros dos parecían mayores, se estaban lanzando por el acantilado, entre bromas y risas. Sentí cómo mi corazón latía desaforadamente al verlos caer contra las amenazantes rocas y las enormes corrientes marinas, además de la temperatura. ¡El agua tenía que estar helada!

Bajé hasta la playa de arena negra, que contrastaba con los magníficos colores del atardecer, y la bordeé. Al llegar hasta el inicio de otra sección de acantilados se veía surgir un camino entre las malas hierbas y las flores silvestres. Lo seguí durante unos 10 minutos, hasta que oteé un cartel de ajada madera coloreada de azul. En él había grabada una inscripción:

"La tribu de los Quileute le da la bienvenida a la Push".

Sentí cómo mi corazón se aceleraba y una sensación de bienestar me recorría de arriba abajo. Por fin lo había encontrado. Era aquí. Había encontrado mi nuevo hogar.

Bueno, había alcanzado mi objetivo. Bien, pero ¿Ahora qué? Ante todo, tengo que comer algo, pensé al sentir cómo mis tripas rugían hambrientas. Llevaba todo el maldito día sin probar bocado y eso ya era difícil para mí.

Sí, comía igual que los humanos, aunque también sentía la necesidad, una vez cada mes, de probar ese exquisito líquido rojo. Lo bueno era que no transmitía ponzoña alguna, porque no la llevaba. Al igual que tampoco me afectaba que me mordieran.

Recorrí la reserva maravillándome en el paisaje, aunque noté la mirada extrañada de la gente al verme por ahí. Los adultos y los niños me miraban con curiosidad y cuchicheaban entre ellos, y los ancianos y algunos hombres con hostilidad. Al cruzar una calle vi un pequeño letrero, "Cafetería el Gran Lobo", y me dirigí hasta él. Por dentro era un lugar precioso. Parecía la pequeña cabaña del leñador de caperucita. El olor a bollos recién hechos me hacía la boca agua, así que me dirigí casi corriendo al mostrador.

Buenas tardes- Saludé con afabilidad, intentando resultar simpática.- ¿Podría ponerme un chocolate caliente y unos bollo de esos, por favor?- El hombre, que rondaba los cincuenta, tenía ya el pelo negro entrecano, y los ojos brillaban con cierta pizca de diversión al verme. Sus rasgos exóticos llamaron fuertemente mi atención y sin querer, me quedé mirándole más tiempo del debido.

Aquí tiene. ¿Se ha perdido?- Me dijo con una voz grave mientras yo empezaba a comer sentada en la barra.

No, quería venir aquí. ¿Sabe por qué me miraban todos de forma tan… extraña?

Es normal Aquí todos nos conocemos. Nunca solemos recibir extranjeros, y menos si parece que piensan quedarse en el pueblo. ¿No es así? ¿O tal vez solo ha venido a observar la belleza de nuestras tierras?

Tiene razón, he venido a quedarme. Por cierto- Dije aprovechando su amabilidad.- ¿No sabrá donde puedo encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche? ¿O no conocerá de alguien que pueda darme un trabajo? No tengo mucho dinero y acabo de llegar y …

No te preocupes, no me importa ayudarte. Si quieres, esta noche y las que necesites puedes quedarte en mi casa. Vivo solo desde la muerte de mi mujer y mi casa es demasiado grande para una sola persona.

No sabe cuánto se lo agradezco.- Por lo menos esta noche tendré un techo bajo el que guarecerme, pensé.

Y sobre lo del trabajo, no sé si te has fijado que en la entrada buscaba camarero. Si tienes cierta idea de cómo tratar a los clientes y eso… Me encantaría aceptarte. No hay mucha gente que se ofrezca. Eso sí, no podré pagarte mucho.

No se preocupe, acepto encantada. He trabajado durante tres meses en un pequeño bar de Texas. No creo que esto sea muy diferente. Por cierto, me encantaría empezar cuanto antes. En dos semanas empiezan las clases y tengo que matricularme en el instituto, y supongo que eso requerirá un dinero.

Puedes empezar ahora si quieres. Los uniformes están en la trastienda, por esa puerta- me señaló. Hay de varias tallas. Los femeninos son los de la izquierda. Yo me iré preparando para atender a los clientes. Están a punto de llegar.

¿Cómo lo sabe?- pregunté extrañada.

Porque son clientes fijos y siempre pasan a la misma hora.

Miré donde me había indicado y me probé el que me pareció de mi talla. El uniforme consistía en una minifalda vaquera, una riñonera roja para guardar las vueltas y alguna que otra propina, una camiseta negra con el dibujo de un lobo en blanco y una gorra negra. Me cambie las sandalias por unas converse blancas, más cómodas para estar yendo y viniendo, recogí mi pelo en una coleta alta, y me dispuse a salir.

El atravesar la puerta suponía el empezar de mi nueva vida, y estaba ansiosa por ello.

Y aquí termina el primer capítulo. ¡Un beso y nos vemos en el próximo!


End file.
